


Now and forever

by daraenss



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), Romance, They're dating and they're so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daraenss/pseuds/daraenss
Summary: Leon and Raihan had been dating for a while, and this is how they spent their Christmas night together, along with their Pokémon.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Now and forever

“Look, Raihan!” Leon exclaimed as he went out of the house, “It’s snowing! Let’s make snow angels!”

The white-painted ground was something that Leon could never get tired out of. After all, he spent most of his childhood with his duties as a Champion, so he never had the chance to enjoy those trivial pleasures of life. But now, as his decade-long career was over, he had more time than ever to have fun with the most meaningless, little things. Making snow angels was one of them, and seconds after getting out of the house, he quickly fell, on purpose, to the ground and shook his arms and legs up and down, drawing a snow figure with his body.

From the entrance door, Raihan stared at him. He was wearing a fluffy blanket, covering his arms and back. On his face there was a small grin, feeling the soft sweetness of seeing his significant other having so much fun like that.

“Rai,” Leon said, raising his head to look at him, “Aren’t you coming?”

“It’s too cold for me,” Raihan replied. “I don’t wanna freeze to death before Christmas, you know.”

He laughed, which ended up with Leon laughing too. The latter got up from the snow and wiped off the traces of white flakes from his clothes. He approached Raihan and, standing on tiptoes, grabbed gently his face to kiss him. When he finally stood back, the smile on his face couldn’t hide the slight redness of his nervousness. They had been dating for a while now, but Leon still felt like every kiss was the first one; the magic of being with him wasn’t going to disappear.

“Then let’s make some tea, shall we?” Leon proposed, entering the house. As he took off his shoes, he went to the kitchen and started to boil some water. Raihan followed him from behind, closing the door and shaking after feeling the sudden warmth of his own house. He took off the blanket and replaced it with his famous jacket. When he arrived at the kitchen, Raihan hugged Leon from behind, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s head. Leon got closer to him, in an attempt to warm his body. To break the ice, he raised his voice again. “Time sure flies when you’re in good hands.”

Raihan laughed for a split second, and he quickly kissed Leon’s head. The boiling water and the warmth of his body was the perfect combination to make him happy, even on a cold winter’s day.

“Dragons don’t do well on cold weather,” Raihan said. “The same can be said about their trainers.”

Even if he was the world-famous weather master gym leader, Raihan couldn’t handle the cold. Maybe he was used to avoiding the dragon-type Pokémon weakness, but he had always liked summer better. That’s why, in winter, he spent all his time inside of his house, and when he had to go out, he wore multiple layers of clothing in order to protect him from the cold. But, since he started dating Leon, his boyfriend was more than eager to keep him warm, and Raihan also liked the free cuddles that the winter was providing him. Maybe he could start liking that season just for those sweet moments he could enjoy with his partner.

The tilting whistle of the teapot made the both of them snap out of their thoughts. Leon put the teabag in the pot, as he gracefully looked for two tea cups. Raihan has always been amazed by Leon’s ability to make everything look fancy, and wondered that maybe his new red attire that he wore at work was more than just a fashion choice. Leon could be the fanciest man in the region—and that was surprisingly shocking for someone who used such a questionable outfit when he was the Champion.

Some minutes passed, and Leon finally poured the freshly-made tea in the cups, handing one over to Raihan, who just sipped and nodded, approving of the light taste. The steam that went up to his face was warm enough to make him stop shivering. Leon smiled upon seeing his boyfriend so calmed, so happy and, on top of that, liking the taste of his tea. He proposed going to the sofa to cuddle some more as they awaited for the night to cover the skies, and Raihan agreed without a second thought.

Luckily for them, they could spend Christmas together. Leon wanted to go home for the holidays so badly, but his busy schedule only allowed him to invite Raihan over. Even so, being able to be with his partner in a day like that was enough for him—and they weren’t alone. Not only Charizard and Duraludon were happy to reunite in a place that wasn’t a stadium, but all of their Pokémon were making the living room feel more alive, as the word said. Nonetheless, that year they had some new additions to their big family: a shiny Charmander was chasing a Trapinch all over the house, playing around and making Raihan and Leon laugh, with their hearts melting, as they saw them.

The Christmas light really made their house stand out in the night. The multicolored decorations started to rival the brightness of the stars themselves, but no matter what, Raihan and Leon always preferred to look at the sky, searching for any constellation that seemed pretty—maybe the stars meant something to them that no one else knew. 

That night, they did everything they enjoyed doing together, from watching a movie and making silly little competitions, as the rivals they would always be. But when the clock was close to striking eleven, they reunited close to the Christmas tree, where several gifts laid under it. Raihan took two small gifts and gave them to Charmander and Trapinch, respectively. When the two Pokémon shattered the wrapping paper to pieces, a pair of ugly sweaters were there, each one with a giant picture of Charizard and Flygon. The Pokémon were thrilled after seeing the gifts, and they approached both Leon and Raihan to help them put on their new winter clothes.

“Oh, Raihan, don’t tell me…” Leon said, gulping as he tried to avoid the urge to let out a soft laugh. “You knitted this, didn’t you?”

Raihan didn’t hide the blush on his face upon hearing that. Leon knew perfectly that he was somewhat skilled in the art of knitting clothes, it’s just that he didn’t do that very often. That year, however, he thought it could be a nice gift for their new Pokémon, and the reaction on their faces made it crystal clear that Raihan made the best call on that one. He turned around to look for another pair of gifts under the tree, some bigger than others, and then grabbed one of them and, upon tearing off the white and blue wrapping paper, he took out a special oil can, with a tiny picture of a Duraludon on it.

“This is for you,” said Raihan, turning around to see his ace. “So you can shine more than ever.”

Duraludon, who was standing proudly besides the tree, sat down with his trainer to see his new gift. He was always busy, with the heat of the battle upon his hard skin, so he could rarely enjoy things like that. Raihan tried his best to make his Pokémon serve his best looks all the time, but something like shining oil was the best gift he could ask for. Leon extended his arm to grab another gift, much bigger than Raihan’s, with a fancy, red and gold wrapping paper, and tore it off. He showed his Charizard a new Pokémon bed, smiling excited for his ace’s reaction. Even if he was the world-famous Charizard, who’s power made thousands of trainers—including the one who was in front of them— bite the dust in defeat, on the inside, he was still as cuddly as the times when he was a small Charmander. If he could, he would still rest on his partner’s head, but he was too big and heavy for that. The fire-type Pokémon roared upon seeing his new bed, and quickly rested his head on Leon’s shoulder, purring of happiness.

They all spent some time together in the living room. Charmander and Trapinch helped their trainers decorate the Christmas tree, as their trainers picked them up in their arms to lift them way up high, so they could place the decorations on the tree. When dinner time arrived, they ate together at the same table and were waiting for the clock to finally strike twelve. After some time, Raihan got up the chair and invited Leon to join him and watch the stairs in the balcony. Outside, Raihan was wearing his blanket again, and Leon sheltered himself under the blanket, hugging Raihan by the waist and resting his head on Raihan’s shoulder.

The stars, the blue and purple milky way and each other’s presence made them forget the cold that was consuming them in the middle of a winter’s night. Leon sighed, closing his eyes as he cuddled even closer to him.

“I like the stars because they remind them of you,” said Leon. “It’s like… I feel closer to you when I’m seeing them, you know? We’re looking at the same sky, the same stars, the same night…”

All that philosophical talk made Raihan chuckle. In the past, he saw Leon as nothing more than a rival that he wanted to best but, after some time, he began to see him as a friend, and later, as a lover. Maybe it was all time’s doing, or fate’s; but whatever it was, Raihan was grateful to be able to be with Leon at that moment, cuddling with him under the blanket of stars that was freezing the time around them.

Even in the coldness of the night, the world around them was melting away. They could see the city in the distance, but not even the blinding lights could rival the warmth of each other’s presence. They had always been by each other's sides, so it wasn’t weird for them to pretend that the world didn’t exist when they were together. It just was that, this time, they were noticing that they were falling for each other. Now, they just weren’t rivals. They were two people who found everything they needed, everything they dreamed for, right in front of their eyes. Every king wanted to share their reign, and every dragon wanted a treasure to protect.

The ringing sound of Raihan’s phone made the both of them snap out of their thoughts once again. Leon almost jumped upon hearing it, genuinely surprised because he was so lost in his mind. Raihan took out his phone to see that it was an alarm and, opening his eyes with excitement, he grinned as he turned to see his lover.

“It’s almost time,” he said to Leon. “Let’s go back inside, shall we?”

As they entered the house again, the sudden warmth made Raihan shiver, as the change of temperature had always caused him to react like that. Charizard was laying down, warming Charmander and Trapinch with his flaming tail. Duraludon was enjoying the silence, sitting down beside the tree and relaxing a little bit. When their trainers entered, they all turned around to see them. Trapinch and Charmander sprinted at them, and they grabbed them in their arms, laughing. Raihan, who had taken Charmander with him, put him on his shoulder; and Leon was carrying Trapinch on his arms like a baby. Leon walked a few steps closer to his boyfriend, just enough to be able to stand on his tiptoes to reach him, and kissed his lips gently. Raihan, after kissing him back, put his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks and caressed him, lovingly. His gentle, loving touch was something that made Leon sigh in relief.

Having such a good life was something he never thought he would have. In times like these, he was happy to have lost his title, because if he were still the Champion, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy Christmas like that, with his boyfriend, their Pokémon and their two little babies.

“Oh, right!” Leon said, as if he had just remembered something. “I have… I have something for you, Han.”

His voice was softer than usual. Raihan smiled, more for the pleasure of seeing the shyness in his boyfriend’s face than for the gift itself. Leon stepped back a little bit, and put Trapinch on the floor. From his pocket, he took out an Ultraball, which made Raihan raise both his eyebrows, with a small grin on his face. Leon didn’t waste any time and opened the ball, revealing a beautiful, diamond ring that was shining brightly.

Raihan chuckled, putting his hand in front of his face to hide his embarrassment. His cheeks were burning, so he knew he had to hide away his shy face. Out of all things, he wasn’t expecting that gift. He filled his lungs with air, managing to regulate the temperature on his cheeks. Still, the smile on his face was impossible to eliminate, but he didn’t mind if Leon saw that. 

“Actually…” he said. “I’ve also got you something.”

Out of his own pocket, he took out another Ultraball and opened it, showing a similar ring. Leon could not believe his eyes, and Raihan was laughing in disbelief as well—They had gotten the same gift for each other!

“No way!” Leon exclaimed, getting closer to Raihan to hug him. “Did you really buy this for me?”

Leon couldn’t force back the burst of laughter. It’s not like it was funny—well, it was, but he was laughing for different reasons—, he was simply too happy to see that Raihan thought of him as well. Raihan hugged him back, holding the Ultraball in his big hand and laughing with him.

“Gosh, Raihan…” said Leon with a lack of air due to so much happiness in the form of a laugh. He put his head on Raihan’s chest to look up and meet his eyes. The grin on his face was sweet and contagious for his boyfriend. Without a second thought, he declared, “I want to marry you so bad.”

His declaration didn’t go unnoticed for Raihan, who just stood there, in silence and surprise. After a few seconds, he smiled gently and showed him his Ultraball, taking out the ring. He also took his left hand and approached the ring to his finger.

“Let’s put this on,” he murmured, decorating his boyfriend’s finger with that shining diamond.

Leon stared at his hand for a while, being absolutely enamored. He never thought he would ever see himself with a ring in front of Raihan, and the view amazed him. He looked at Raihan, drowning again in those beautiful, ocean-like eyes that he could stare at all day. A sigh of happiness was let out by him as he took his own Ultraball, repeating the same action, but decorating Raihan’s finger. The ring fit perfectly, as he had already measured the size in one of those nights they slept together.

Likewise, Raihan could not shake the happiness off him. The wide grin on his face made him look even more authentic and more handsome in Leon’s eyes. He was sincerely excited to wear that ring on his finger.

After they both had looked at their respective rings, they went to sit at the couch to take some photos to share on social media, or at least in Raihan’s social accounts. Leon was resting his head on Raihan’s shoulder, hugging his own legs and looking at Raihan’s phone as he uploaded the pictures of their hands intertwined, showing off the rings.

“Look, it’s almost Christmas,” Leon pointed out, looking at the hour on the phone.

“Guess you’re right…” Raihan replied, putting his phone away and extending his hand to look for something in the nearby drawer. “So, that means we have to enjoy Christmas the intended way.”

From the drawer, he took out a mistletoe, gently wrapped with a red bow, and showed it to Leon, whose cheeks blushed because he knew about the tradition of kissing under a mistletoe. He looked at Raihan’s phone again—23:59 on the 24th night of December— and stared at his boyfriend’s face again.

“Hey, Raihan,” said Leon, looking away. “You didn’t say anything about the… ring and the… propos—”

Before Leon could finish, Raihan intervened.

“I do,” he declared without a second thought, looking at him right in the eyes, with a genuine smile on his face. “I also want to marry you.”

The fears and anxieties on Leon’s mind were shaken away thanks to his words. He was afraid that Raihan didn’t want to marry him, he feared he had ruined everything with his words. Luckily for him, Raihan felt the same way. **_I do._ **Those words felt like music on his ears. Raihan put the mistletoe on top of them, getting closer to him and putting his hand on Leon’s cheek. When they were close, so close that they could feel each other breathing, Raihan allowed himself to get lost on those golden eyes for a second. Then, he closed his eyes and finally closed the distance between them with a kiss, one so gentle that encompassed all their feelings, all those years of rivalry, friendship and love were at the top of their hearts.

When Raihan finally stepped back, he stared at the expression that Leon had on his face. That smile that shone brighter than the sun, those eyes that shone like the most pure gold on Earth. Everytime he looked at him, he couldn’t help his heart from racing. He loved his everything, and was glad to know that Leon felt the same. He looked up to see the mistletoe that he was still grabbing, and upon meeting his eyes, they both laughed. Even a silly little Christmas tradition felt brand new when they were together, with butterflies in their stomachs.

“Merry Christmas, my love,” said Raihan, noticing that the clock finally struck twelve.

“I love you,” Leon declared. He wasn’t looking at the clock, but at Raihan’s eyes. “Now and forever.”

“I also love you now and forever, Leon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I had so much fun writing this because they're too sweet. I'm sorry if there are any typos, English is not my first language! 
> 
> The picture at the end was a comission, and the original artist is @zeiya.art on Instagram. Permission to repost it here was granted by them.
> 
> I hope everyone is having a merry (and safe) Christmas!! I'm so grateful for all the support you've given me all this time. I will continue to deliver more oneshots and long fics next year!


End file.
